


Happy Together

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dance, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, a lot of best man speeches and such, and some drunk shenanigans, implied bokuaka, implied kagehina, kuroken are grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kuroo picks up a bite with his fork and navigates it towards Kenma’s mouth, a mildly evil smile on his face. Just before the bite makes it into Kenma’s mouth, though, Kuroo pauses, causing Kenma to bite down on nothing. Kuroo snorts. Kenma glares at him. “You think pie is a joke?” he hisses. / Kuroo and Kenma's wedding reception.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	Happy Together

Kozume Kenma isn’t much for social gatherings. 

He’s the one that’s ducking out of events early - if he ever shows up. Sometimes he’ll fake sick if it’s particularly bad and he feels awkward just leaving. Kuroo’s caught him doing this on more than one occasion, but he’s never complained about it, just offered to come with him. 

He feels bad about dragging Kuroo away from social events, though. Kuroo’s by no means a socialite, but he still doesn’t mind social gatherings the way Kenma does. He can go around and talk to a bunch of different people. He thrives on attention more than Kenma does.

It’s for this reason that Kenma immediately agrees to have a reception. He’s sure this will be the part that Kuroo enjoys the most, and he doesn’t want to keep Kuroo from that. He wants Kuroo to be able to have the things that make him happy too. However, he can’t help the anxiety that swells in his stomach as he steps into the reception hall. 

Kuroo keeps his arm tight around Kenma’s shoulders as they enter the reception hall, though: a reassurance, meant specifically to keep Kenma grounded. Kenma focuses on that as all the eyes in the room turn on them.

Kuroo walks forward, taking hold of a microphone. “Hey everyone,” he says naturally, like he’s just giving a speech to the team instead of a whole crowd of people, and Kenma can’t help but revel in how much Kuroo’s grown. “Thank you all so much for coming. Kenma and I are so happy that you all showed up to support us today. Please, feel free to take all the food you want - but save some pie for my lovely groom here, or he might go on a rampage.” Kenma elbows him for that.  _ So embarrassing.  _

They split up for the next little bit to talk to different people, or rather, Kuroo notices that he’s been eyeing Shouyou, who he hasn’t seen in ages, kisses the top of Kenma’s head, and says, “Go for it. I’m gonna go talk to Bo for a bit and threaten him into toning down the Best Man speech.”

“Kenma!” Shouyou exclaims once Kenma makes it over to him. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re married!” 

“On one hand, I can’t believe it either,” Kenma says, and then, with a shrug, “but on the other I kind of always knew it was going to happen.”

“Does it feel any different?” Shouyou asks with big eyes.

“Not really,” Kenma replies. “It’s just a ring and a legal document.” 

“But it’s  _ marriage _ ! That’s a huge step! It’s supposed to be, like, your relationship is moving forward!” 

“Is this supposed to be a hint, dumbass?” mutters Shouyou’s still-admittedly-a-little-bit-intimidating boyfriend, and Shouyou laughs, looking over at him. 

“Not yet!” Shouyou says. “Maybe once we’ve both been playing for a few years and feel more stable!” 

“So you two are doing well,” Kenma says. 

“We would be,” Shouyou says, “if Stupidyama didn’t leave his gross socks all over the apartment.”

“Hey, I do not,” Kageyama protests.

Kenma sighs, but lets the tiny smile decorate his lips. “I’m happy for you two,” he says, and he’s about to say something else when Yamamoto and Lev come rushing in.

“Kenma-saaaan,” Lev wails. “We always knew that you and Kuroo-san would end up together! And now here we are! I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Tell him if he ever hurts you, he’s got a big storm comin’.” Yamamoto brandishes his fists like he’s preparing for a battle. 

“Why would Kuro hurt me?” Kenma asks, but even that doesn’t seem to pacify Yamamoto. Kenma groans. “Come on, you two. Why don’t you get something to drink,” Kenma grumbles, grabbing them both by the sleeve and dragging them towards the drink table. Hopefully something there will occupy them enough to keep them occupied for a little bit. 

Before Kenma can head back to talk to Shouyou, Kuroo surfaces in front of him. “C’mon,” he says, his voice still soft in a way Kenma’s only heard it in intimate, loving moments. “We’re cutting the pie.”

“What kind of tradition is this?” Kenma asks.

“Our kind of tradition, baby,” Kuroo says proudly. “Just c’mon, would you?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, but takes Kuroo’s hand anyways so that Kuroo can lead him over to the pie counter. His complaining ceases when he sees the pie - the beautiful, mouthwatering pie. He puts his hand over Kuroo’s so they can cut the pie together. Kuroo picks up a bite with his fork and navigates it towards Kenma’s mouth, a shit-eating smile on his face. Just before the bite makes it into Kenma’s mouth, though, Kuroo pauses, causing Kenma to bite down on nothing. Kuroo snorts. Kenma glares at him.

  
“You think  _ pie  _ is a joke?” he hisses. 

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo says, grinning. He puts the bite into Kenma’s mouth gently. It’s  _ heavenly _ . One of the best pies Kenma’s ever had in his life, and that’s saying something. But while he’s got his guard down, Kuroo takes the opportunity to smear some whipped cream onto his nose.

Kenma hates his husband sometimes. 

So he retaliates, smearing a handful of whipped cream onto Kuroo’s chin so that it appears as though Kuroo has a beard. Kuroo laughs. “I look like fuckin’ Santa Claus or something,” he says. Then his smile becomes salacious. “Now you have to lick it off.”

Kenma knows that Kuroo does this for a reaction out of Kenma. It’s only fair, then, that he should try for the same exact thing. He smiles up at him, biting his lip as he says, “Oh, I’d be happy to. But it might be more appropriate to do it later tonight.”

He can see the exact moment that the sentence sinks into Kuroo’s mind. Kuroo’s eyes get bigger, his jaw dropping slightly as he says, “U-uh, okay. If that’s what you want,” and Kenma has to laugh. He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Kuroo’s lips before he pulls back, slightly smirking.

“I got some of it off, though,” he says, his tongue darting out to clean off his mouth. Kuroo looks like he’s going to keel over on the spot.

Kenma digs into the pie as Kuroo regains what little composure he has. God, it’s even more delicious than when he’d tasted it in the store somehow. He sits contently for a few minutes… until Yaku stands up and grabs the mic.

“Thanks for coming out tonight,” he says, his grin predatory. “If you don’t know me, I’m Yaku Morisuke, one of the best men, and I’ve been waiting to give this speech for forever. I was on the Nekoma volleyball team with Kuroo and Kenma for years. It was  _ torture _ . Not because they’re bad people or anything like that, but because their pining was insufferable. Particularly that of one Kuroo.” He gives a loud sigh. “Within seconds of meeting Kuroo, he’d told me at least ten stories about his ‘best friend’, Kenma. Literally anyone who knows Kuroo will know exactly what I’m talking about.” Kenma turns a little red and glances over at Kuroo, who gives him a guilty face in return. The ex-Nekoma team is nodding, while the rest of the reception laughs. 

“And then when I met Kenma, it somehow got even worse,” Yaku continues. “He’d stare at Kenma whenever he had a free second in practice with the biggest heart eyes ever. He made up an entire speech about how Kenma was the heart of the team. But when I talked to him about it, he was all ‘He’s just my best friend! We’re close!’ Which was the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard, forgive my language. And when he figured it out he was  _ insufferable.  _ ‘Yakkun, there’s no way Kenma would ever like me. I mean, have you  _ seen  _ me?’ Which, to be fair, was a fair enough point. But then Kenma finally put him out of his misery and confessed to him. It was obvious from the start how being with Kenma changed him. He was always smiling, the biggest sappy grin, and he seemed softer somehow. Which was definitely a good thing, considering how obnoxious he was before.” A smile makes its way onto Yaku’s face. “All my baggage and suffering at the hands of hopeless pining aside, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple more suited for each other than the two of you. You’ve always been partners in anything and I see no reason for this to be any different. I love you guys. Congratulations on figuring it all out.”

Kenma can hear Kuroo sniffling, and he gives him a gentle elbow before he leans into Kuroo’s side, letting Kuroo drape an arm around him. Kuroo kisses the top of his head. 

Somehow, Kuroo makes all this embarrassment the slightest bit more tolerable. 

The next one to take the mic is Shouyou, which means that more of the embarrassment will be about Kenma himself this time. He hides his face in Kuroo’s chest as Shouyou starts to talk. “I met Kenma through volleyball! I always thought Kenma was really cool, but like, even the first time I met Kenma, Kenma came with Kuroo-san. He came to save Kenma ‘cause Kenma got lost! And I could tell even back then that there was something special between the two of them. Even I could tell that the way Kuroo-san looked at him… it was like  _ bam, pow,  _ y’know? Love! And even before Kenma told me he was in love with Kuroo-san, I totally knew. He talked about Kuroo-san a ton! Like, more than he did anyone else! And he would even blush talking about him sometimes, which was so cute! So when he finally admitted it, I was like “yeah, of course!” And then he confessed to Kuroo-san and they got together and Kenma’s been so happy ever since. I’m really glad Kenma has someone like Kuroo-san, and I’m sure he does but I hope Kuroo-san knows how lucky he is to have someone like my good friend Kenma. And I hope they stay together the rest of their lives.” 

There’s a good amount of applause, and Kuroo whispers into Kenma’s hair, “You blushed when you talked about me, huh?”

“I did not,” Kenma grumbles, even though it’s a lie.

The next one up is Bokuto, which Kenma knows will be… entertaining, for lack of a better word. He starts with a long self-introduction, then, “So Kuroo’s one of my best friends, yeah? And I gotta back up what Yakkun was saying. Kuroo talked about Kenma  _ all the time.  _ He could turn pretty much anything into a Kenma story! He was  _ so  _ in love! But it took him forever to say anything, and even then Kenma said it first, which was ridiculous. Still, I gotta say, they’re perfect for each other. Like, when I think about what I want my own love life to look like in the future, I want it to look like theirs, y’know! I want someone who loves me as much as they do each other! I’m super happy for you guys. I just…” Bokuto starts sniffling, which Kenma had seen coming. “I just love you two! And I hope you’ll stay happy!” 

The last speaker, after a lot more tears from Bokuto, is Akaashi, and to be honest, Kenma isn’t really sure what to expect. Akaashi stands at the microphone, his expression flat. “I also met the two of them in high school,” he says after his introduction. “Unfortunately, they were both oblivious for a long time. Kenma insisted there was no way he could ever be into Kuroo. But I always knew.” A tiny smile makes its way onto his face. “He acted differently around Kuroo than anyone else. And he’d do things for Kuroo that he’d never do for anyone else. When I questioned him about it, he’d glare at me and say “Am I not allowed to do things for my best friend?” I told him one day I’d be telling him ‘I told you so’. And so here it is, my perfect opportunity to say it.  _ I told you so. _ ” 

Of course Akaashi would take this opportunity to gloat. Kenma pulls his head off Kuroo’s chest so that he can glare at Akaashi, who just smirks back. 

“Regardless,” Akaashi continues, “I am happy for the two of them, and I am happy that two of my closest friends could find happiness together, even if it took them a while to get there. Best of luck to the two of you. I believe in you.”

Those are strong words coming from Akaashi, Kenma thinks as the applause rises around them. But next comes the dancing segment of the night, which they’d strategically placed at the end of the night so that people would be a little bit looser. Kenma doesn’t feel all that loose, though.

He’d agreed to do the couples’ first dance because he knows how much it means to Kuroo, since Kuroo adores sappy stuff like that. But he can’t help but feel nervous at the idea that people will be watching them. They’ll only have to dance alone for a minute or so, at which point Bokuto will try to drag other people on to the floor, but it’s still a lot of attention. He inhales deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

The music fades in. Kuroo offers him a hand. “May I have this dance?” he asks, his eyes sparkling.

Kenma takes it. Kuroo pulls him to the floor, wrapping his arms tight around Kenma’s back. “Hey,” he says, his voice low. “Keep your eyes on me, okay? I’ve got you. Today and forever.”

“Yeah,” Kenma says. He looks up at Kuroo, at the man who has been his rock since he was seven years old - the man who he knows better than anyone on the planet, and who knows him better than anyone. The man that he’s now promised to spend forever with, and yet doesn’t feel an ounce of anxiety about that promise. It was always going to be Kuroo for him. “What’d you think of the speeches?” he asks, to further distract himself. “You talk about me all the time, huh?”

“Shut up,” Kuroo grumbles, a tiny smile on his face. “You knew that already, though! I can’t help myself, I just wanna talk about you all the time. But how about you, huh? You blush when you talk about me and do things for me that you won’t do for anyone else?”

“You’re so annoying,” Kenma says. “You know I do.”

“Honestly, I’ll never be able to live up to that honor,” Kuroo says. His eyes soften as he looks down at Kenma, resting his forehead against Kenma’s as the music plays on. “I love you so much it scares me sometimes, you know that?”

“I know,” Kenma says. It’s hard not to know, with how often Kuroo says it, with the way he looks at Kenma and the way he speaks about Kenma, as though Kenma is something precious. “I love you too.”

Kuroo leans down to kiss him, a short kiss as to not give the spectators a show, and then the others start flooding out. Kenma glances around to see a very drunk-looking Yamamoto trying to do some kind of trendy dance - maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to direct him to the bar after all. Bokuto’s asking Akaashi to dance, so maybe something will happen there, or at least Kenma hopes. Hinata and Kageyama are dancing, though it seems more like bickering over who’s stepping on whose toes. Lev is dancing in front of Yaku, who seems ready to kill him at any given moment. Kenma’s parents are smiling at him; when his mother catches him looking, she gives him a thumbs-up and a smile. 

Kenma turns his gaze back to Kuroo. “Y’know,” he says, “I don’t like parties, but I guess this one has been okay.”

“Cause I’m here with you,” Kuroo says with a smirk.

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Again, Kuro, you’re annoying.”

“And yet,” Kuroo says, “you’re the one who chose to be with me for the rest of our lives.”

It’s hard to argue with that, Kenma thinks, so he just presses his head to Kuroo’s chest as they sway in the middle of the dance floor, letting the rhythm of Kuroo’s heart beat soothe him, just as it always has. 

_ Today and forever,  _ Kenma thinks, echoing Kuroo’s earlier words.  _ Forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the sixth installment of the Kuroken Wedding Week series!! I can't believe there's only one part left, which will be hopefully coming to you tomorrow.  
> Thank you so much for all of your support again, and I hope you enjoy this!! I love writing Kuroken fluff. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
